Size Meets the Sound
by BrokeTacos
Summary: AU: Beca Mitchell is a 21 year old aspiring DJ living in New York and Chloe Beale is a 23 year old accomplished personal trainer in Santa Monica. They start a relationship with no idea what to expect. Will they be able to overcome the distance or will they allow it to define their relationship?
1. We the Common

**Size Meets the Sound**

Three days, that's all it took for Beca Mitchell to want to learn everything about Chloe Beale. It had started with a simple exchange on Tumblr about different guitar strumming techniques and had ended with a three hour conversation discussing how cats were the real evil overlords of the universe. Beca had never connected with somebody on so many levels in such a short amount of time and whilst it scared her to no end, she was excited at the prospect of a new friendship. Chloe was everything that the DJ had dreamt about, she was beautiful yet intelligent, trivial yet witty and she appreciated all kinds of humor, something Beca thought was rare in her surroundings. She knew nothing would ever come of her small crush on the redhead. Not only was Chloe a clear human embodiment of perfection, she also lived 2800 miles away from Beca's tiny Williamsburg apartment.

The two had only been talking for a few short weeks, but it seemed as if they'd met each other before. They understood one another, something that was an unfamiliar feeling. They felt safe and protected. It didn't make much sense considering the time difference, but it didn't matter. Beca had come to the realization that she was attracted to Chloe from the very first night. Chloe had known the same. They did not realize how far the attraction would go. Physical allurement is one thing but aesthetics change. It's easy and simple to let go of pure physical attraction. They were captivated by each other's minds. They were so different in personalities but being entrapped by the mind of a human being was a whole different ball game. It wasn't the vast differences between them; it was the small quirks they shared. Yes, Beca was a pessimist and Chloe was an eternal optimist, but they could both appreciate the sounds in music that others failed to. The quiet snare drum in the background, the faint clapping sound in the distance or simply when it wasn't an instrument making the music, it was all from somebody's mouth. Having that sort of bond with the other was a truly beautiful thing and the chemistry between them was undeniable.

Beca wanted to know things about Chloe, she wanted to share that bond with somebody. She just didn't realize that the bubbly redhead needed her just as much.

* * *

_-**3 Months Later -**_

Chloe and Beca were two hours into one of their regular Skype calls. After the realization that the two of them had a lot in common, location not being one of them, they decided to set up 3 days per week where they could hangout together. The conversation between them suddenly hit a plateau so Chloe suggested they play a game.

"Alright, what are the rules?" Beca asked, only half paying attention.

"Well it's simple…" Chloe started, "I ask you a question and you ask me a question, you don't have to answer but you have to finish with a question, that's the only rule." Beca mumbled out what sounded like an agreement, so Chloe started. "Were you born in New York?"

Beca didn't really want to share her story so chose a simple "nope" as a response. "Is that your natural hair colour?"

Chloe giggled at the question that had plagued Beca's mind since she met her. Deciding to let the brunette wonder a little more, she gave a cheeky wink and a shrug and carried on with their game. "Do you like your job?"

Beca raised her eyebrow "Yeah, I love delivering pizzas it's my favourite thing to do, it's always been a hobby and a dream of mine." Chloe shook her head at the sarcastic nature of small brunette. "Sarcasm aside, no I do not like my job. What's your ultimate dream career wise?"

Chloe found Beca's ability to keep a conversation surprising; she never thought the laid back DJ would actually care. "Well my ultimate dream would to be a singer, obviously. But realistically I'd like to have my own gym, be my own boss. That would be awesome."

They had been bouncing off one another for an hour, question after question rotating in their ears. Things had taken a quiet turn, Chloe had revealed more about her childhood in that one call with a person who lived at the opposite end of the country than she had with anybody else. She still had one question on her mind, the one that had inspired the entire game to begin with. "Would you ever consider a long distance relationship?"

Beca was lost at the question, she'd wondered it for a while but surely Chloe was just making conversation. Girls like Chloe never fell for people like Beca. They fell for ambitious, well-rounded individuals with a promising future, not small alternative girls who shared a similar dream with an entire nation. "Well, they seem like they'd be a lot of effort which is something I tend to avoid, but I think if the person was really worth it there'd be no harm in trying." Without missing a beat, Chloe whispered "Am I worth it?"

Beca was lost for words. The fog in her mind wouldn't clear. Everything was hazy. She felt as if she was in some dream, a sick and twisted one that seemed like reality and when she woke up it would all be over. She kept expecting the inevitable until she realised that it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

"I don't even know how to formulate a response to that, are you kidding me?" She could no longer hide behind the screen of a bad-ass facade that she put up. In that moment, she had to be honest to herself. She had to confront her feelings and allow the redhead to know the truth. "I can't imagine anybody being worth the effort more than you, you're like a goddess or something." She couldn't quite put into words how captivated she was by her beauty but it was close enough, at least it was enough to have Beca blushing furiously. After no immediate squeal or response from the older woman, Beca was silently hoping that the application had crashed and Chloe hadn't heard a thing. One look at the screen threw that thought out of the window. Staring back at her was Chloe's breathtaking, all consuming smile which confirmed that Skype was running as smooth as ever.

"You're supposed to ask me a question now" Chloe beamed, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Wow you are sure putting me on the spot here, Red" nervous laughter following her statement "Uhmm, would you maybe want to do this whole relationship thing with me? I know it's kinda sudden and we haven't known each other _that _long but there's just something about you Chloe Beale...You're kind of amazing." She couldn't help her word vomit, it was everything she had thought for the past few months all condensed into one simple sentence.

Chloe glanced up at her screen; her heart was beating at a rapid pace - matching the thoughts whirling around in her mind.

There were would be plenty of obstacles and she had many questions, she knew it would be difficult but the moment her eyes met the young DJs, she knew her answer.

"Yes! Of course I will! How could I not after that awkwardly charming proposal?"

Beca sighed with relief. "For a moment there I thought it had crashed, well I was kinda hoping it had to avoid your rejection."

"You're such a dork, how did you not see my signs earlier?" Chloe asked as she ran her hand through her vibrant locks.

"I guess I just thought it was part of your personality! I never thought you'd actually be interested in me."

"You are the cutest thing ever!" Chloe squealed. "Is it too early to make it Facebook official?"

Beca couldn't help but chuckle at the redhead. "Yeah maybe a little, let's just take it slow and see where it goes. You do realize this will probably be harder than any of your other relationships, right?"

"Yes I am aware but I've honestly never met anybody like you, Beca. I can guarantee you that this will be worth it, you're worth it and it's going to be great. You'll see…"

They shared a warm smile, a smile that symbolized the beginning of a new chapter, a chapter of their lives they could share and call their own. They were prepared to challenge all obstacles that came between them, including the distance and opinions of others. In their minds, it was all worth it and that is all that mattered in that moment.

Chloe's voice brought Beca back to reality. "Now c'mon let's watch a movie before your shift starts."

"Do you have any in mind?" Beca groaned in response.

"I think you should choose it tonight, girlfriend."Chloe said as an honest smile tugged at her lips.

* * *

_**A/N:** __I do not have a Beta so any mistakes are my own, if you do spot any please notify me and I will change them immediately! _

_Story title - Size Meets the Sound by Woods  
__Chapter title - We the Common by Thao and the Get Down Stay Down_


	2. Ships in the Night

**Chapter 2**

"It's so weird," Beca began "to be intimate with somebody without, well y'know, being _intimate."_

Her closest friend Jesse nodded his head in agreement, he initially wasn't on board with Beca and Chloe's relationship but when he saw how Beca's eyes sparkled when Chloe's name was mentioned and the way she was so vibrant with her hand movements when trying to describe something the redhead had done, he realised it was legit.

Beca didn't really have many friends; she tended to avoid keeping friends. Social groups were much more fitting. Friends required effort to keep and if you didn't try hard enough, they'd just leave. Jesse was the exception, he'd stuck around. He managed to lower Beca's defences just long enough for him to be able to comfort her. They had first met over six years ago and had been friends ever since she snuck him a cigarette behind the bleachers one lunchtime. She was trying to build herself a rebel reputation and Jesse just wanted to fit in. He had spluttered when taking a draw, which had prompted a hearty chuckle from the tiny girl.

"So how are you guys handling the distance? I mean it's sure to cause some problems at one point or another."

"Dude, your positivity actually overwhelms me sometimes," she deadpanned. "Well we've been alright with it for now, sure it's harder than the average relationship and we're not sure what will happen but we're willing to work at it."

"I see," Jesse nodded thoughtfully.

"But you know how special she is, she's honestly worth it man. I've never felt this way before and I don't know to describe it. It's great, you should get out more!"

"Oooh is little badass Beca Mitchell in love? Has she found her princess? Oh please go on!" he teased.

"Dude, shut up! She's just..ugh…different, okay?" Beca added, playfully punching his arm as she explained.

"Look, I've gotta run, I've got a Skype date to attend!" With a wink and a quick smirk, she was out the door.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit" Chloe muttered as she hopped in the shower. She had scheduled a 'proper' date night with Beca and she was already running late. They'd been dating for a month and had decided to try something new. Chloe had suggested that they decide on a meal to cook and then to cook it at the same time whilst on Skype. The plan was to get dressed up as if they were going out to dinner and sit at the table and act as if the other person was there.

To outsiders, the idea of it probably seemed absurd but to the lovers, it seemed perfect. Well it could've been perfect if it wasn't for Chloe being 30 minutes late and if Beca had remembered to buy the correct ingredients.

"You said beef!" Beca argued.

"Why would I say beef and then get chicken? I don't even like beef!" the redhead laughed.

"I'm sorry babe, I really thought you said beef. I know this was important to you and I've gone and messed it up. If you give me like 20 minutes I can run to the store and get some chicken and we can start, sound good?"

The redhead couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. In her eyes, she was perfect and Chloe couldn't believe her luck. "Don't be silly, honestly don't worry about it! How about we both just order some take-out and get into something a little more comfortable and have a quiet night in?"

"You're amazing" Beca replied. "I really don't know how I managed to get you to fall for me but I'm really glad you fell as hard for me as I did for you. You truly make me feel like I'm talking to you for the first time all-over again."

Before the redhead could respond, she noticed the lack of a person in the room. She probably just left out of embarrassment, Chloe thought. It was true, Beca was still trying to get used to saying nice things without totally embarrassing herself. After her face was somewhat restored to a normal tone she returned to the video call in her sweats and tank top to discuss food options.

After a lengthy discussion they settled on ordering in Chinese, Chloe's main dish being Cantonese chicken and Beca's being the lemon chicken. The brunette had vowed to never order it again after Chloe commented "sweet like you babydoll" midway through her order that made her completely tongue-tied. She also vowed to never order from that take-away service again because of what they would think of her after making such a mess out of her order.

They were both lying on the couch absently staring at one another, completely stuffed from their meal when Chloe broke her gaze. "Baby, would you mind if I sent you a care package thing?"

Beca had actually been looking for a way to bring it up with Chloe without seeming clingy. She loved the idea of receiving something personal, something that actually once belonged to the redhead that had touched her when Beca was yet to feel her warm skin.

"Oh that sounds awesome! Of course I won't mind! Can I send you one too?" the DJ grinned.

"Oh please do! I'm going to send you so much stuff and bake you cookies. It's going to be so fun! Look babe, I've gotta go now as I'm going over to Aubreys so I'll see you tomorrow? Goodnight."

The last thing Beca saw before the obnoxious loading screen was Chloe blowing her a kiss, a memory which would stay with her for the rest of the night.

The younger girl was too excited at the thought of receiving something from Chloe. She wanted nothing more than to be able to feel her and take all of her being in and wearing one of her old band tees seemed like the closest she'd get to that, at least for a while. Beca loved progression and this was certainly progress for their relationship. To strangers, it wouldn't seem like a big deal but from the girl who never let anybody in and failed to care about much, it was important.

Sleep eluded her that night. To pass the time, she decided on making a list of what to include for Chloe's care package. So far she had thought of sending her; A few of her own shirts, some cheesy New York branded merchandise, a gyro sandwich from Sal's deli (her favourite) and a mix CD.

Just before sending it off, she decided to include a hand written note and a bottle of her perfume, hoping that Chloe would appreciate the sentiment. She neatly packed it all in a plain box and paid for the overnight express mail, hoping the sandwich would still be edible by the time it reached her girlfriend.

Beca could not wait to receive the redhead's present. She sent her a quick text with the tracking info before beginning her shift at work.

_**-Later that night-**_

**Beca_Mitchell:** Hey, Stacie just gave me a great idea! Xx

**ChloBearxo:** What is it? Xxxx

**Beca_Mitchell:** She said we should make videos for each other, just of us doing everyday things - so we can get a feel for each others lives when we're not together xx

**ChloBearxo:** That sounds great! I'll make you one tomorrow. At least Final Cut Pro will actually come in handy now!

**ChloBearxo****:** Oh and I'm going to send your parcel away tonight so make sure somebody is in to get it! xxxx

**Beca_Mitchell:** Awr thank you! Anyways, I'm absolutely beat so good night and I'll speak to you tomorrow xxxxx

Beca desperately wanted to tell her girlfriend how much she meant to her. They were yet to exchange I love you's, both afraid of saying it at the wrong time. But Beca had a plan, and it was gonna kick ass.

* * *

**A/N: **_Chapter title: Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney_


	3. Friday I'm in Love

**Chapter 3**

Beca impatiently tapped her fingers on the side of her laptop. She'd been uploading her first video for an hour and as the little red bar progressed, so did her inevitable nervousness. For the first time in her adult life, she was truly scared. She had been frightened before sure, but this was different. It wasn't a case of a few second of nerves or jumping at the sight of strangers in dark alleys. This time, she was the reason for her worries. She was putting herself on the line and as soon as Chloe saw the video, she couldn't retreat. Chloe would then have all of the power and the brunette didn't know what to expect.

The DJ had been tossing and turning all night trying to think of a grandmaster plan for her confession. She wanted it to be special and memorable, something that seemed totally impossible with what she had to work with. Beca didn't have enough of a social standing to include large amounts of people and she definitely didn't have the balls to do a public declaration. Then, much like a drunken carpenter, she finally hit it. Simplicity was key, she needed it to be simple and real and honest. Instead of sending Chloe a video diary, she'd confess it all there. A straightforward, basic video expressing her feelings for the older woman.

**Beca_Mitchell:** Soo my video should be up in about half an hour…x

**ChloBearxo:** I'm so excited! What did you do today? xxxx

**Beca_Mitchell:** Guess you'll just have to wait and see missy! Xx

**ChloBearxo:** I'm getting Amy to edit mine now! Apparently she's worked with the Australian Michael Bay back in Tasmania so she knows what she's doing! (: xx

**Beca_Mitchell:** You have such weird friends, I can't wait to meet them xxxx

**ChloBearxo:** I know baby, you're gonna love them. Hope we can meet soon xx

**Beca_Mitchell:** We will, anyways I'm gonna jump in the shower, I'll send you the link to the video and it should work once it's up. Call me after you've watched it – speak to you later xx

Beca did not want to be online when Chloe watched her video, she wouldn't be able to handle an immediate reaction. She figured if she received a call soon, it was good and Chloe reciprocated her feelings but if she didn't hear back then it was safe to say she would never go on the Internet ever again.

"It's finally up!" Chloe screeched, "Do you want to watch it with me?" she asked her roommate, Jessica.

"I actually have some things I need to do but send me the link and I'll watch it later, alright?"

"Hmm" Chloe gruffed in response. She didn't really know what to expect from the video, she knew Beca was awkward enough talking to her alone in her room never-mind walking around the streets of New York with a camera. Nevertheless, she was curious to see what the brunette lived like when she wasn't with her. The moment Beca appeared on the screen Chloe's stomach done a back flip. 'God, she's so beautiful' she thought.

"Alright, this isn't going to be the video that I said I was going to send you but don't worry because that's also on it's way!" The brunette was visibly nervous, her fidgeting and constant hair twirling was a sure give away.

"Look, I know you've been patient with me opening up and I am so grateful for that and I'm sorry I haven't told you much about my past like you have with me. It isn't because I don't trust you or anything like that, God I would trust you with my life. I just want you to know, you've made me open up more than anybody else has and it takes my breath away with how patient you are. You mean so much to me baby, so here goes nothing I guess." As Beca took a deep breath, tears formed in Chloes eyes. She was blown away by how much trust the small DJ had in her.

"As a kid all I ever wanted to do was be strong. My father left when I was seven with no explanation, not one word to me or my mom. I had to be strong. To other kids it wasn't a big deal, divorce and separations were, and still are, common things. I was told to get over it but I couldn't. It broke me. His absence defined the person I am today. I needed to keep myself and my mom safe so I entertained visions of strength, hours or training and bulking, sweat on sweat showcasing my efforts. I was building myself up until I was a tower, a tower and a force all in one. Nobody could get it me and if they tried to, I had the ability to push them away and protect myself. The only thing I couldn't keep myself away from was the memories. Memories and dreams would cut into my soul like razor blades to skin whenever I moved for the labyrinth of muscle within me. I had a need to be strong because nobody else was going to protect me.

Throughout my teens I just wanted to understand and be understood. I wanted to know why I was so different, how one thing in my childhood had messed me up so much. The simple idea of being able to walk up to somebody, anybody and just be able to kiss them or touch them for comfort baffled me. All I wanted was to be able to open my mouth or convey my feelings and thoughts through hand gestures or actions and for somebody to understand me. All it would've taken was one human to just _get _me and I would have been content, it was my dream. It didn't take me long to realise that people weren't like me and they were not willing to get to know me. I made sure I locked that tower because of the fear that I would never find somebody to identify with me.

Y'know that's when I really discovered music. Music understood. It was a constant, just like people it alters and changes with time but it'll always be there- unlike my human counterparts. Mixing gave me power. I was able to control how the music sounded and the meaning behind it, I could mix two contradictory songs but end up with something I could relate to. I guess mixing was my coping mechanism, hell it's still my main method of coping but back then, I guessed I thought it could control my feelings.

Now? Now all I want to do is be able to walk through a door and end up on the side of another one, like a portal that I could place with my mind. I want to be able to step through the frame and end up nine states away. All of the 2800 miles condensed into one step, just like that. I want to bypass all of the limits that have been determined for us. I want to be able to walk through time and distance and into your arms, Chloe. Just like that.

For so long I thought my defences were protecting me but they were really just a way to make sure I couldn't escape from the troubles I already had. I thought by having this wall built around my true self that nobody would ever see that side of me. I couldn't get hurt. Until the moment I met you, that's what I believed but you made me see that I was just damaging myself more. I had forgotten what it was like to need another human being, to crave the daily contact, the want to understand them and knowing that they understand you. I had forgotten what love felt like.

The redhead's breath hitched at the sound of that four-letter word. Love. She couldn't believe Beca was finally opening up and now that she was, all she could taste were salty tears.

Well, the entire point of this video was to tell you three simple words, three words that mean so much to me. I love you. God, I am so in love with you! I'm in love with your voice and your face and your mind and just, everything about you, you drive me crazy! I truly love you, all of you."

Just like that, the video cut off, and a mashup of Home by Philip Phillips and Ho Hey by The Lumineers started playing.

Chloe was stunned at her confession but she was absolutely beaming. She had planned to tell the brunette that she'd loved her but didn't want to scare her away. A knock at her door soon pulled her away from her trance.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**A/N:  
**_Chapter title: Friday I'm in Love by The Cure  
Song used: Home Hey by Josh Warshawsky (YouTube)_


	4. Best Thing I Found

**Chapter 4**

Chloe could not believe how sweet her little pint-sized girlfriend was. Beca never failed to put a smile on the redhead's face, whether it was through her awkward charm or the romantic gestures she organised, it really brightened up her life.

"She got me freakin' flowers," Chloe screamed.

She didn't care if Jessica heard her, the neighbours heard her, or if nobody did. She just needed to hear Beca say those words again and to tell her that she reciprocated her feelings.

Beca was pacing the entire length of her room, large strides to cover more surface area as if it would clear her mind. Ever since leaving the conversation with Chloe she'd been sweating, but now she was a bundle of nerves. Chloe should have responded by now. If she weren't freaked, she would have definitely called.

It was all getting too much and Beca couldn't wait any longer. Coming to a halt outside her window, she stared into the distance but ended up focusing on the tree right outside of her apartment. Witnessing the seasonal shedding, she couldn't help but think of Chloe. The tinted orange deciduous leaves floating to the ground, only to be trampled on by passers by. Beca's mind felt like it was that tree. The leaves were her memories of the redhead but instead of allowing them to be trampled, she wanted to burst outside and gather them all up. Before the analogy proved too much, the phone rang.

"Say it again. Please just let me hear it again," barely audible words vibrated out of the speakers.

"You know there's this thing called the replay button, right?" a trademark smirk adorning the DJs features.

"Please, I just need to hear it again. I need to hear it for real, to make sure I didn't imagine it."

"I love you. I love you so damn much, Chloe," Beca whispered, her voice breaking.

"I love you too," the words exited the redhead's mouth but entered Beca's heart just as quickly.

And with those four simple words, everything was okay again.

* * *

_**-2 Months later-**_

**ChloBearxo:** Soo…I have a surprise for you xxx

**Beca_Mitchell:** Ooh what is it? ;)

**ChloBearxo:** Well today I went shopping and bought something with you in mind, hope you appreciate it ;P x

**Beca_Mitchell:** Wait..are we about to sext? 'Cause I'm kinda at work right now babe xxx

**ChloBearxo:** Omg no we're not sexting! I'm on about an Xbox! I remember you mentioning multiplayer so thought it would be a nice surprise! X

**Beca_Mitchell**: Oh great well now I'm all embarrassed but this is so great! Did you get XBL as well? xx

**ChloBearxo:** XBL…? Xxx

**Beca_Mitchell:** Xbox live, you need it to play online. Speaking of which, what games did you get? X

**ChloBearxo:** Geez Beca what is this a rush interrogation? Haha, yes I got gold (is that OK?) and I have Gears of War, Halo 4 and Viva Piñata x

**Beca_Mitchell:** Oh wow, you must really pay attention to me. Do you have all of the GoW series? P.S. Of course you'd get Viva Piñata haha xx

**ChloBearxo:** GoW ? C'mon babe you're losing me here!

**Beca_Mitchell:** Gears of War, you're gonna need to get with it, Red! I'll have to talk later, Slutmeat is on my back again. Love you xxx

**ChloBearxo:** Stop calling your manager that! Yes I have all of them, the guy serving me refused to sell me the latest one when I hadn't played the others. Speak to you later hun, have fun at work! Xxxx

After several hours of tech support via Skype, they finally had Chloe all set up with her account and online, ready to kick some locust ass. It took Beca at least another 10 minutes to back-down and allow Chloe to play on casual difficulty, muttering something about the entire experience of the game being "ruined."

"Quick I don't have any grenades, I need you to throw one into the Emergence hole!" Beca screamed down the headset.

"I can't, I'm down and need revived!" the redhead giggled at how serious the younger woman was at gaming.

"Oh my God, Chloe where are you? This is not funny!" Beca sighed, ducking and weaving through hordes of enemies to reach her girlfriend.

"It's pretty funny, especially when you consider that you tried to make me go on hardcore difficulty!"

"Yeah well I forgot how hard this was for beginners…c'mon let's keep moving. We've got COGs to save," Beca beamed.

After another two hours of monotonous game play (thanks to Beca's impatience and Chloe repeatedly bleeding out) the girls decided to call it quits.

"Y'know what it is, you've got me falling like Imulsion, Chloe Beale. Thick and sweet."

"I have no idea what that means," she chuckled

"Oh you will, just wait until later. Until then, replace the word Imulsion with temperate rainforest but that doesn't fulfil the inner nerd in me." The brunette winked, knowing that the Californian wouldn't see it, she'd just know it.

After signing off and saying goodnight to one another, Chloe began on her surprise for Beca. She earned more than her significant other, a lot more. In her mind, it was only fair that she made the plunge to go out and visit her in New York. She wanted to be able to treat Beca whilst she was there and allow them to do a lot of things even the DJ was yet to do, even though she'd lived there for many years. It all started with a plan, and Chloe had just that in mind.

She was going to find Beca's closest friend, Stacie and Jesse, on Facebook and have them help her with it. Once receiving confirmation, she'd try and expand her business to acquire a few more clients for the extra income then, put in 2 weeks leave and head on over to see Beca.

For now, she'd have to make do with another care package. Including a stuffed animal she slept with the night before, a few old family movies, Man on Fire for Beca to watch (Chloe's favourite movie) and a pair of Beyerdynamic headphones as the smaller woman had complained about hers breaking.

* * *

**A/N: **___I am sorry if you are not familiar with Gears of War as there were a few references to that in this chapter e.g. Imulsion is a substance found in the game, not to be confused with emulsion.  
__I'd also like to thank everybody for the reviews (and favourites and follows). I try to respond to everybody but if you're a guest, I can't. I do read them though and appreciate them, even the ones with constructive criticism.  
Chapter title: Best Thing I Found by Rabbit!_


	5. An Argument With Myself

**Chapter 5**

Beca had been work for seven hours, which was double her usual shift. She was trying to catch a few more late nights so she could keep up with the mountain of bills covering her doorway and also be able to afford the high shipping costs for Chloe's gifts.

At one point she had loved to work, she lived for the amounting hours and the larger workload. She didn't exactly love her job and she wasn't particularly fond of her colleagues, but there was just something about being productive and self sufficient that she cherished. Putting in hour after hour of hard graft and being rewarded for it was a feeling that Beca welcomed dearly. Her job may not have been the most important in the world and she certainly wasn't a main feature in the grand scheme of things but it gave her self worth, she deserved the money she made, nobody gave her it. She had a strong belief that there were free rides in life, she'd never accepted one before and she undoubtedly wasn't going to start taking them anytime soon. She provided for herself, there was a direct correlation between how hard she worked and the quality of life she lived (in terms of materialistic goods) and it felt good.

Now? Now she wasn't sure what she felt. Yes, those feelings were still there but they were plagued with a longing for contact with the one she loved dearly. Chloe had affected every aspect of the young DJs life. Now all she wanted to do was race home and make her girlfriend smile, improve her day, talk to her, look at her, just to sit there in silence with the knowledge the redhead was behind her computer, waiting. She needed the older woman's comforting ways and her smart attitude to make her day worthwhile. Without Chloe, life just didn't seem real. It didn't feel _right._

Meanwhile, the personal trainer was swamped with work. She had picked up three more clients and added an array of different workouts to her schedule. Work became more of a chore; she'd always loved her job. She was helping improve the quality of a person's life and that was just amazing to her. She'd known that her and Beca had been distant lately, mostly the redheads fault. She needed this money, she wanted to give Beca the best surprise of her life, and she didn't expect it to exhaust her so much.

It was 02:34AM and Chloe still hadn't appeared online. The brunette was becoming restless, her girlfriend was always online by now and the unknown and lack of warning had upset her. She had no idea if she was safe or not and the thought of the redhead being in harms way terrified her. She had nobody else to contact to double check and Chloe wasn't answering her personal or work cell phone.

Two hours later, she showed up online. Beca was tired, she had given up her free time to wait on her girlfriend, she could no longer work on her mixes and she wouldn't be able to job hunt early morning as her and Jesse planned. Even after that, she didn't mind – she was just relieved that Chloe was safe.

After an hour of pointless discussion, the DJ had enough. Chloe no longer seemed interested, her head wasn't in the call. Beca was used to Chloe being physically tired, this was normally the case after a tough day at work but she seemed mentally drained too, something that the smaller woman wasn't familiar with. Chloe didn't seem to have her head in half of the conversation nor was she adding in her typical light conversation fillers. For the first time in the relationship, it was awkward.

Six days of one-sided conversations and one-way sacrifices had took it's toll on Beca. Chloe wasn't herself and she wasn't opening up enough for Beca to find out what was occupying the redheads mind.

**Beca_Mitchell:** Are you bored of this relationship?

**ChloBearxo: **What?! Of course not. Why would you think that?

**Beca_Mitchell:** You just haven't bothered much lately. Am I doing something wrong?

**ChloBearxo:** No, I just haven't been feeling well recently – that's it

**Beca_Mitchell:** Oh right

**ChloBearxo:** Are you bored of us?

**Beca_Mitchell:** Not a chance in hell, I love you. I could never get bored with you, or us

**ChloBearxo:** What, so I don't love you now?

**Beca_Mitchell:** I never said that

**ChloBearxo:** Well I never said that you said that

**Beca_Mitchell:** Jesus Christ, Chloe! Will you stop trying to cause unnecessary arguments?

**ChloBearxo:** Well it's not unnecessary if you think I don't love you!

**Beca_Mitchell:** I don't think that, not at all. Something is clearly up with you and until you feel like sharing don't bother shifting the blame onto me

**ChloBearxo:** FFS Beca, nothing is going on with me and I'm not avoiding you. There's just a lot going on at work, I've been busy

**Beca_Mitchell:** I never said you were avoiding me and work doesn't normally make you this mentally tired

**ChloBearxo:** Like I just said, there's a lot going on

**Beca_Mitchell:** Well tell me about it! You normally do, and I love hearing about your day!

**ChloBearxo:** I have some new clients and they're trouble, all right?

**Beca_Mitchell:** Okay

**ChloBearxo:** You know what, not everything is about you

**Beca_Mitchell:** Can we just move on? I'm sorry I asked, I just wanted to know that everything was okay with you

**ChloBearxo: **You have nothing to worry about, I'm just tired because of work

**Beca_Mitchell:** All right, when will your work load ease up?

**ChloBearxo:** Whenever I decide it needs to, as of now I need the extra money

**Beca_Mitchell:** What do you need extra money for?

**ChloBearxo:** Why does it bother you?

**Beca_Mitchell:** Fucking hell I'm just asking, y'know making conversation

**ChloBearxo:** So was I. Since when have you been so bothered with how much money I'm making?

**Beca_Mitchell:** Since never! I was just trying to ease up the tension in this conversation because if you hadn't realised you're making it awkward right now. Look, you're clearly not bothered about talking to me tonight so I'm going to go to bed. I'll speak to you tomorrow, goodnight x

That was the first of many arguments on the matter, Chloe unable to control her frustrations and Beca unable to control her feelings towards the matter. Every night they argued was a night they didn't sleep well, uncertainty clouding their minds. Beca was certain she loved Chloe, for better or for worse and Chloe was certain she loved Beca, they were just uncertain with the state of the five-month-old relationship. Chloe felt guilty for the strain she was putting on Beca, but she was positive that once she had gathered the funds that everything would return to normal. Her sweet girlfriend didn't deserve it, she deserved the very best of everything and that's why the trip would have to be extra special. She was sure that the meet-up would make up for her mistakes. Beca had to forgive her for them, didn't she?

* * *

**A/N: **_Chapter title - An Argument with Myself by Jens Lekman_


	6. Partie Traumatic

**Chapter 6**

Lately things between the two had certainly been tense. They still managed to communicate every day, even when it was clearly forced conversation, but it just didn't feel the same as their earlier interactions. Their current Skype call had taken a silent turn, both women waiting of the other to initiate something.

"I think we should break up."

"Wh-what? How could you think that?" Chloe whimpered as her heart dropped to her stomach.

"You just don't seem happy," Beca shrugged, "And I want you to be happy more than anything."

The redhead was touched at the kindness of the woman who sat before her.

"I am happy," Chloe countered, "I've never been happier in my life since meeting you, I've just been busy lately. Beca, I love you and I can't imagine being unhappy with you."

"I just feel like we're not trying as much, like we're more distant than what we actually are," the DJ confessed, trying not to let her voice break.

This was it, Chloe was going to have to tell Beca of her plans. It was either ruining the surprise element of the trip or ruin her relationship with a girl perfect for her, and she refused to allow the latter to happen.

"I know you think I haven't been trying, and I'll admit I've been a total bitch-"

"Hey don't you say that, you haven't been a bitch you've just been tired," Beca argued.

"No listen, I know I've been a bitch but it's…it's kind of been all for you."

Raising her eyebrow, the smaller woman questioned her girlfriend, "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Check your messages, I've just sent you a photo."

_What the hell is she talking about? _The DJ thought as her messages opened.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Beca exclaimed, "You're coming to New York?"

"Yip, and check the dates," Chloe beamed.

Beca's eyes frantically scanned over the image of the ticket, trying to find the date so she could get back to her girlfriend.

"I'm going to be able to hold you in two weeks and you weren't going to tell me?" Beca's voice finally broke, "Are you crazy?"

"Just let me stop you right there, missy. It was going to be a super duper cute surprise, Jesse and Stacie helped me organise it so I would know your schedule," the redhead stated.

"I'm going to kill those idiots,"

"Don't you dare! A surprise would have been awesome and you know it."

"Yeah a surprise would've been awesome, but guess what would have been better?"

Chloe shot her girlfriend a quizzical look.

"You telling me!"

"Well… I guess now we can have one of those really cute airport moments,' Chloe giggled.

That laugh. It made Beca's heart ache to hear it in person, no background noise, and no feedback to distort the sound, just the pure thing, plain and simple. Chloe had a way of stirring Beca's soul so much that it had changed her completely, for good. Just looking at her smile light up the screen would make Beca's very existence seem worth it. She possessed some crazy ability that made Beca's very same soul jump to life, and all it needed to do was hear that laugh.

"I can't believe it. Chloe, you're so amazing," Beca gushed.

Noticing the time, she had to bid farewell to her redheaded girlfriend. Already running late she knew she wouldn't be able to have her wages docked, not now she had some serious saving to do before Chloe's arrival.

* * *

It was a mere five days before Chloe's plane landed and Beca had only managed to save an abysmal $700, and most of that was from selling her personal items. She had tried looking for another job to help contribute but none were available to accommodate her current schedule. Well, apart from one. Babysitting.

So here she was, standing in the luxurious lobby of a complete strangers apartment complex. Beca had been unexpectedly called after signing up with an agency; she didn't have the time to ask the ages of the children or the client's name, all she had was the address. She rode the elevator to the fifth floor, cherishing her last few moments of silence before the terror began. As she walked towards the door she took one final deep breath before bracing herself for carnage. She glanced at her watch and waited for the second hand to hit twelve. Lifting up her arm and bunching her fingers together, she closed her eyes before knocking on the heavy door.

A middle aged woman answered immediately, solidifying Beca's expectations of the children to be little brats.

"Hello dear, you must be the babysitter," a fake smile plastered over her features, "I've got to leave now but the children are in there and they'll introduce themselves. You already have my phone number, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Brilliant. I'll discuss their behaviour with you when I return. Have a nice night, Rebeca."

"You too," the DJ replied out of politeness, even though she was certain she would not enjoy her night, but she was only here for three hours and she would be getting $50 which was good enough for her to continue.

Immediately upon entering the lounge she was greeted by two young children.

"My mom told me to tell you that…wait…oh never mind! My name is Lucy, what's yours?" a little girl babbled.

"Hey, I'm Beca. What's your name," she said to the slightly older boy sitting in the corner of the room.

Upon being addressed, he stood up and slowly walked towards her.

"K-Kane," he stammered. Beca could tell the boy was nervous, hell even she was nervous! She'd never met a kid that avoided eye contact; it was a startling realisation for her.

"All right cool," the brunette replied, trying to make him feel at ease in he company, "Are you guys hungry?"

Before the little ones could answer, Beca's eyes met with the stony gaze of a teenage boy.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there, hi I'm Beca."

"Steven," he grunted.

_Well this is going to be fun,_ Beca thought.

* * *

Beca had been in the luxurious apartment for the full three hours, it was hard to be comfortable on a couch that probably cost more than her entire apartment complex. She didn't want to create much mess so she had ordered the children some pizza. Kane became more comfortable with her presence in his home, and he allowed Beca to tuck him into bed. The brunette was becoming restless, all she wanted to do was go home so she could call Chloe, but all she could do was text the redhead.

Lucy had quizzed her on who was making her smile so bright, and Beca had told her about the love of her life, everything from the colour of her eyes to her mega-watt smile. She didn't want to leave such an impression on the 4 year old, so she left out the gender of her sweet girlfriend.

As Mickey Mouse came to an end, so did Lucy's energy levels. She refused to be carried to bed and she didn't need tucked in, as that was for 'wimps'. As she admired the child's braver, Beca couldn't help but imagine what her and Chloe's children would be like. As she daydreamed she failed to notice that Steven was slowly edging closer to her. Just inches apart, she was snapped back to reality. As the boy leant in Beca shuddered, she could feel his hot breath tickling her neck. She tried to slowly move away but was stopped by his hand on her thigh.

"I've always wanted to fuck the babysitter," he sneered.

Beca could feel the bile rising as she done so from the couch, "Dude, what the fuck?"

"You heard me, c'mon baby, I'll make it worth your while."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me? You're a kid and I'm gay," Beca shouted, but it was no use when it was falling onto deaf ears.

"Kinky, I've always wanted to screw a lesbian. You can be my two fantasies in one."

She was absolutely stunned at the teenagers confidence in himself, she couldn't believe that a child could be so forward.  
"I get it, you don't want to leave the kids unattended. Would $500 change your mind? I can tell you need it considering that shirt is from forever 21,"

Beca simply scoffed in response, fuelling Steven to pester her more.

"Look sweet cheeks, you're not worth more than $800 so that's my final offer," Steven growled, becoming more and more enraged at somebody turning him down.

"Fuck you and listen to this you little pervert, I like pussy. I live for hot, older women. I don't like pre-pubescent boys or their cocktail sausage dicks, okay?"

"What can I do to change your mind?" he pushed, closing the distance between them.

"For fucks sake you little imbecile, me = rug muncher not cock cruncher, got it?" Beca would be lying to herself if she said the younger boy didn't scare her. From the look in his eyes to his athletic build, he was intimidating. It terrified her but she refused to be pushed around by some privileged kid living on the upper east side.

"Now, unlike you, I value my education and haven't gotten through life on somebody else's dime or by intimidating people so listen up. Me, the clever one, recorded you, the dumb as fuck one, offering me that little proposition. So I have two options for you; give me that $800 and nobody will hear about this or don't and I'll tell your mother as soon as she comes in, which should be right around now."

Steven knew he could call her bluff, but if she did go through with it he would risk being cut off.

"Your call," the brunette added with a wink.

He handed over the $800 and skulked into his room, just in time for the return of his legal guardian.

"Sorry about running late, dear. How were they?"

"Oh it's not a problem, however could I just email you with a behavioural report as I'm late for something," Beca asked, trying to cover the venom in her voice.

"Oh that wouldn't be a problem. Anyway, I was talking to my friend Lillian, and she told me that she was paying her babysitter $50 an hour, and I do not like to be out done, so here's an extra $200 for the inconvenience."

"Oh wow, that's very kind of you. Thank you very much." Beca managed to splutter out, not expecting to have earned this much from just one night.

The woman may have been intoxicated but Beca was in no mood to argue, she wanted to forget about her ordeal and to have a nice relaxing night with her girlfriend. Beca was still shaken by the confrontation, but she was glad she stood her ground. She knew that she would have to let the authorities know at some point but right now, all she could worry about was keeping Chloe safe from predators like him when she would be in New York's company. Three days and Chloe would be in the state. Three days and she would be in the city. Three days and she would be in the brunette's arms. And Beca couldn't wait for it to finally happen.

* * *

**A/N:** _A guest asked what the chapters were named after, yes they are named after songs. Sometimes they probably won't have much relevance (especially name alone) but they are normally somewhat related to the chapter in the lyrics. Anyway, I listen to certain playlists depending on what I am writing and it's often just the name of the song that's on when I finish writing...I wish there were more to it!  
_

_Chapter title: Partie Traumatic by Black Kids_


	7. Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Chapter 7**

Beca was a bundle of nerves. She had just received confirmation that Chloe was now at the airport and waiting to board her flight.

Chloe thought it would be cute to document her adventure, so she'd taken one final video to send Beca before they would meet in person. It was just a simple video of her getting a ride to the first step of temporarily closing the distance. She just needed to quickly edit it, removing the majority teasing that her best friend Aubrey had inflicted on the conversations, so that it was fit to send Beca.

As Chloe waited, Beca was re-reading the plans she had for both of them. It was approximately the 20th time she had in the past hour, but she wanted this trip to be special. She hung the last of the fairy lights around her room, wanting Chloe to feel at home during her stay and had noticed the little annoyances spread around the redhead's room. Beca just wanted everything to be perfect for the Californian, she only had two weeks with her and she was adamant that they would pass any standards Chloe may have set. But as the best plans know, nothing starts off as perfect.

* * *

With just two hours before the expected arrival of Chloe's flight, a storm hit New York. It wasn't too serious, some slight flooding and many warnings but the airplane had to take an emergency landing, so would be delayed. There was no way of Beca knowing this, and she had no contact with her girlfriend so all she could do was pray for her safety and hope the delay wouldn't be too drastic.

An hour after the scheduled arrival of Chloe and Beca's heart had dropped. The storm had hardly eased off, the impact of it may not have been severe to New York but to Beca's plans, it was a killer. Beca's idea of the perfect trip was already changing, she wasn't terribly bothered for herself, she'd have Chloe by her side. But she lived in New York, her girlfriend didn't. They would have less time to go out together, hand in hand, and take in the city and experience what it had to offer.

The DJ was beyond excited at the thought of being able to touch her girlfriend, to _feel _her and to taste her. She almost burst at the thought that in a mere few hours she would be able to be a first-hand witness Chloe's awe inducing laugh whilst staring deep into her eyes and seeing the true colour of them. Her flight may have been delayed and the storm may have disrupted some of their plans, but in the grand scheme of things it really didn't matter, it was nothing more than a slight inconvenience.

Beca had been waiting at the airport for over four hours, her eyes were still on alert, careful not to miss a second of the redhead's presence. She suddenly felt a small weight on her shoulder, jumping out of her chair at the possibility it was her girlfriend.

"Sorry to disturb you, are you the girl waiting of flight AAL10 to arrive?"

Beca had to try and hide the disappointment in her voice, but managed to mumble out a "Yes."

"I thought I would inform you that it's just landed and that the passengers will be arriving at the baggage claim area shortly."

Beca thanked the kind employee and grabbed the bouquet of mixed flowers and raced towards the escalator landing. After twenty minutes of impatient foot tapping, she noticed movement from above. There was a sudden flock of people, none with the vibrant locks she craved, and all were moving at a pace too slow for a woman waiting of her love.

Beca slowly removed her headphones, waiting to hear her girlfriend's voice, making sure to remove any barrier that would prevent her from feeling more of her. Then just like that, there she was. The second that she walked into Beca's line of sight was the second that Beca fell in love all over again. Even after travelling for over ten hours and wearing some old sweats and an ill fitting hoodie, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world, and she always would be.

Chloe left her suitcase behind and tried her hardest to run down the escalator, weaving out of the way of several businessmen and families. As Chloe landed on level ground, she leapt towards her girlfriend like she was gravity guiding her home. For the first time in their six-month relationship, there was contact.

Chloe's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck as Beca snaked her arms around the redhead's waist. They rocked from side to side, appreciating the small movements the other made. Chloe had never been more grateful for the existence of a person, and now she was able to hold her. And that was beautiful.

Beca slowly glided her hands back, resting them on the older woman's hips. Chloe followed her movements, leaning back to fully value Beca's form.

They longingly stared, both at shock that it was finally happening, that it had _happened. _They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity condensed into a few short minutes.

Chloe pulled the brunette's face impossibly closer to her own, and then closed the last distance between them. The moment that their lips touched, something changed inside of Beca. She didn't know what it was, or what it had changed, but she did know it was irreversible. It was fate. She didn't have a chance to dwell on the new discovery within, for now she was more than happy to forget about it. She just wanted to live in the moment and feel her girlfriend's breath come and go in perfect sync with her own.

As they parted, a matching smile graced their features. They had connected, they felt whole and as one. Each woman knew they needed the other just to make them feel alive, and nothing would replicate that sensation. It was a truly beautiful thing.

"I think I should go and get my luggage now," Chloe whispered, afraid of ruining the fragile moment.

Beca looked down at her hands and linked them with the older woman's, making sure to trace every line as she did so. She never wanted to let her go now that she was here.

"I'll come with you."

And just like that, she was home.

* * *

**A/N:** _Since nothing much really happened in this chapter, I decided to upload it early (and to celebrate the new cover art I received for this story). Next chapter will be up on Tuesday!  
Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, favourites, PMs, whatever! Every notification I get it another reminder that I need to get writing, so thank you all for that!_

_Chapter title: This was actually a line from the song Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zero's_


	8. It's Worth It I Promise

**Chapter 8**

Beca and Chloe hadn't stopped touching one another since her arrival. The very moment that they entered Beca's run-down apartment together, they headed towards the bedroom. Chloe was exhausted. She'd had a less than wonderful flight and she hadn't much sleep from the expanding excitement within. Now that they were home, all she wanted to do was hold the smaller woman in her arms and never let her go. She wanted to feel Beca's chest rising and falling against her own and to cradle her tiny girlfriend to sleep, but Beca didn't agree. The DJ never wanted to leave Chloe, whether that was in mind or in person. She figured if she was unconscious and sleeping, she was wasting time to admire her beauty.

Beca first went into her bedroom, propping Chloe's pink suitcase up against the cool tones of her walls. As Beca tried to find a more subtle place to hide her girlfriends suitcase, Chloe excused herself to freshen up. The redhead quickly changed into pyjama shorts and a Sonic Youth band tee that Beca recommended, glad to be free of the old sweats and the shirt she had been wearing for almost twelve hours. To outsiders it would seem that their relationship was odd. They would see it as nothing more than the two women being chalk and cheese, completely wrong for eachother. But the fact remained, they fit together like a jig-saw. It may be a difficult journey to finish the puzzle, but once they did it would be smooth sailing from there. This trip was a piece of the jigsaw being completed, one less obstacle to overcome before they could be fully built.

They managed to come to an agreement. They lay pressed up as close as they could possibly manage, making sure to trace over every curve of the other's delicate body. Chloe started with the collar of Beca's shirt. It was the shirt Chloe had sent her a few weeks ago, just a simple grey on grey plaid shirt but it just screamed Beca, so Chloe had to buy it. She tenderly grazed her palms over the brunettes soft beige skinny jeans. Beca had remembered when Chloe had told her about an insane liking for anything beige or tan. The very next day, she bought three pairs of the light coloured trousers.

Waves of silence crashed through their soft breaths, inhaling the scent of one another, storing memories. They were simply stunned into silence, basking in being able to just really be with each other.

The strong rain was a perfect backdrop for the couple. All of their nights of talking and dreaming about their first moments were condensed into this one night. They were finally able to look deep into the other eyes, and truly have a sense of belonging – and it was magical. Every second was one second of change happening for both women, they were more moved and inspired than they had ever thought possible, and it was altering them for good.

Few words were spoken, it was almost as if they were afraid their noise would pierce the clouds and allow the rain to soak them. Soft sentences were barely heard and between whispered words were padded with low and humble breaths, allowing them to drift.

Beca played with Chloe's hair, it was almost too perfect and precious to disrupt from it's form, but the tantalizing colour drew her hand closer. As her hair was being played with, Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand and started fidgeting with it. She was amazed at how small and soft the DJs hands were. She brushed her fingers over the rougher areas on them, proof of Beca's dedication to mixing – it sent shivers down the redhead's spine. The passion and the energy between Beca and her connection to music were astonishing to somebody that didn't have a vice to compare it to in their life. Unknown to Chloe, Beca thought very similarly about her love for music to her love for girlfriend. They equally matched one another, and Beca felt as if she needed both presences to survive. Chloe was a constant; she wouldn't be temporary like the rest, and Beca was absolutely certain of this.

Since the airport, they hadn't kissed. Sure, there had been small pecks in the cab back home, but the passion couldn't erupt in the small kisses they'd shared.

Beca was afraid of overwhelming the redhead and Chloe didn't want to interrupt the moment they were having, so both women lay content with just being with the other.

In that moment, they both stopped their movements and allowed their eyes to lock. The moment was perfect for them, simple yet beautiful. All of the desire and need that had travelled those near 3000 miles was still there, but this was different. They wanted to remember everything. They didn't want this moment to blend into kiss after kiss after kiss, or be grouped with the rest of them. Beca was adamant it was going to be special, and she would make sure that Chloe wouldn't forget it.

Still, until that moment the thought hadn't even crossed the younger woman's mind. She'd been too caught up roaming Chloe's body, ghost touches hovering above her skin just to make sure she was a miracle and not a mirage. Now that the thought was there, it simply wouldn't sit still in the DJs active imagination. It rose up like the winters tide, thrashing against the deep caverns in her mind, making sure to devour her entire thought process as a whole.

Still holding eye contact, she gently stroked Chloe's face. It was if the lightest of strokes would protect her and heal all wounds left by the reckless acts of others.

Chloe responded to her touch, she could truly see in the steely blue eyes of her girlfriend that she cared for. And that thought scared her. She didn't like having such an impact on people's lives. Her entire job was based around changing people's views and helping their lives, but she would never allow an emotional attachment to come between her and the clients.

"Can you remember what I said about kissing? Back when we had to imagine it?" Her whisper was similar to a hiss from a volcanic crater. The redhead was barely able to keep the want, the _need _out of her voice. She was desperately trying to hold down what was bubbling beneath the surface.

"That," Beca began, taking a deep breath, "that the anticipation-" She didn't even need to finish her sentence, whatever was boiling beneath Chloe's skin had erupted, and before Beca could comprehend what was happening, she could taste Chloe on her lips. For the first time, she could truly appreciate the entire being that was Chloe Beale. The soft tugs and movements that the older woman made against Beca's could light up her soul, even in the darkest of moments.

It wasn't comparable to anything Chloe had felt before. She could've cried at how gentle the brunette was being with her. None of her previous partners had been like this with her.

The kiss took the storm out of the skies and into them both. It was pure electric.

After they briefly separated, Beca couldn't help but think of Chloe's words and how correct she'd been. The anticipation sometimes was more important than the actual technique. And they had plenty of anticipation built up.

Chloe could only think about how different it had been to what she'd imagined. Even though they had six months of pent up frustration, Beca didn't take it out on her. She knew there'd be a more appropriate time for that, and she could wait. The redhead may not have been able to remember what her exact expectations were, but she was sure the reality would've blown it away in the gale of it's love in the most pure of forms.

* * *

**A/N:** _I received a review asking if I could list the songs I've used for each chapter. If you're interested, I have added an A/N onto every chapter and have stated the song and artist used.  
Chapter title - It's Worth It I Promise by General Ghost_


	9. Banana Pancakes

**A/N: **_Apologies for__ the delay with posting this chapter, hopefully the length/content will make up for it. If possible, I would recommend playing the song mentioned in the scene, which is Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, but it's not of terrible importance._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Beca had never felt so complete in her 21 years of living. She may not have the career she'd always dreamed of, but she had the girl. She woke up with her fair legs tangled with Chloe's incredibly toned ones and her arm heavy with the weight of the redhead. Despite this, she'd never been as well rested before; it was a whole different level of mental clarity for her. The DJ could have remained in the same position for a lifetime, but biology but was not on her side. With her stomach growling, she carefully freed herself from Chloe and tiptoed into the kitchen. Being careful to make as little noise as possible, Beca set out on preparing everything she needed to make Chloe some pancakes – her favourite. Beca quietly set up her docking station, unable to concentrate on making the best breakfast ever without her music.

Chloe gently stirred from her peaceful slumber, a foreign feeling sweeping through her entire being. Noticing the lack of Beca in the bed and missing the tight embrace she'd grown accustomed to, Chloe sprung out of bed to find the younger woman. As she spotted Beca, messy hair and in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear and eccentrically miming to Hakuna Matata, Chloe was positive she'd never been more in love. The redhead made sure to make as little movement as humanly possible as she leant against the wooden doorframe, not wanting to disrupt Beca Mitchell in her natural habitat. As the brunette belted out the last few notes, she spun around only to be met with the amused state of a certain redheaded goddess. She buried her head in her hands before Chloe could see the slow smile expanding across her features, not to mention the scarlet colour spreading across her cheeks.

The older woman clutched at her stomach, unable to keep her laughter below the surface. There it was, that laugh. This time it was different, there was no interference or background noise. It was Chloe's angelic laugh, pure and simple. Although it wasn't really simple at all, not the things it could make Beca do. Immediately, the DJ lifted her head up, because it was that moment she swore she'd do anything to hear that sound as often as possible. Including Beca being her usual goofball self at all times.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen, just look at your face!" Chloe howled.

"Well you in my t-shirt is the cutest thing I've seen," Beca said in a playful tone.

"I can't believe I just got to see you dance and sing to the Lion King," Chloe said in between gasping for her breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of your super badass girlfriend making you pancakes."

Chloe's focus was directed towards the jug of batter on the countertop. She looked back at Beca and pouted.

"Who has all of the power now, eh?" Beca smirked.

"C'mon baby, no fair," she whined, "You know how much I love pancakes."

"Let's make a deal," Beca said, peaking her girlfriend's interest. "One dance with me, and I'll cook you all the pancakes you can eat."

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise and with an eyebrow raise, she made her way over to the smaller woman. Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and nuzzled into her neck.  
"What are we going to dance to?"  
"I never thought that far ahead?" Beca grinned, her mind fully occupied by Chloe's presence. "How about we just shuffle it and dance to whatever comes on?"

"Okay, as long as I can press the button!" Chloe giggled, eager to share such a moment with her girlfriend. She left Beca's embrace to shuffle the docking station, as she done so Beca's face lit up.

"Banana Pancakes, Chloe. Seriously? There's no way you shuffled it!"

"I totes did, but how perfect is it? Now come here, I want to dance with you," she said, pulling Beca into her grasp.

They moved as one, hips gently swaying to the gentle strumming of Jack Johnson. Light touches and firm cradles were shared between them. Chloe started quietly humming in Beca's ear as the brunette tenderly sang along, meaning all of the word spoken. They pulled each other impossibly closer, fitting together like the perfect jigsaw. Beca leant back in an attempt to impress Chloe with her masterful dancing ways, but before she could comprehend what had happened, her back hit the floor with a thud.

Her vision was tied down by waves of red, but her hearing was fine enough to hear Chloe's extraordinary giggle. Feeling the redheads body pressed against her own was so natural to her. She could feel Chloe's breath on her neck as she laughed and she could smell the tantalizing sweet perfume as she inched closer to her - all of which drove Beca to insanity. Chloe started to lean up from Beca, but the DJ pulled her soft body back down against her own. It seemed there was nothing about the older woman that wasn't exquisitely feminine.

Chloe lowered her lips to meet Beca's. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. The redhead wanted her with every fibre of her being and the connection took Beca's breath away. She knew from experience that there would always be _something_ when sharing a moment with somebody you deeply cared for, but this was different. She could never imagine a kiss could convey so much. She ran her hands through the vibrant locks and pulled Chloe's face impossibly closer.

"Should we move this elsewhere?" Chloe panted, afraid of being seen by any neighbours.

"It's more fun this way," Beca said as she expertly flipped their positions.

With Beca now sitting over Chloe, the redhead sat up and captured the DJs lips in another passionate kiss, only briefly breaking the contact to try and remove her own shirt.

"Let me," Beca told her, reaching down to pull the t-shirt from Chloe's body.

"I thought you said it was cute," Chloe murmured.

"I did, but it'd be cuter on floor." Beca replied, swiftly removing the shirt and throwing it beside her.

"That was so cheesy!" Chloe giggled, pulling the younger girl down to meet her level. Beca's shirt was carefully discarded as Chloe pulled down her girlfriend's panties.

"You first," Beca whimpered, leaning in for another kiss which earned a moan from Chloe.

She hooked her hands around the redhead's shorts and tentatively slid them down her toned legs. Beca's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her the naked woman underneath her. Her skin was perfect; smooth with the tan of a native Californian. The DJ was simply mesmerised by watching Chloe's breasts rise and fall as she took heavy breaths, waiting for Beca to touch her where it was most needed. The DJ started to roam the entire length of Chloe's body, wanting to memorise every dip and curve. She started at the nape of the redhead's neck and gently caressed it before moving onto the sides of her breasts, then the smooth skin of her narrow waist, and finally she rest her hands on flare of Chloe's hips. Even though her girlfriend was only a few inches taller, Beca felt as if the winding curves she'd travelled had been a mile.

For a minute, Beca forgot what she was doing as she lost herself in the feel of the redheads body pressed against her own. She was soon brought back to reality when she felt Chloe's lips graze against hers. Instinctively, Beca pinned her down and lazily kissed the underside of her neck, soon turning them into small hungry bites. She trailed her lips between the older woman's breasts.

"God, you're so beautiful," the brunette drawled before closing her mouth around an erect nipple.

Chloe arched her back as Beca created smaller circles around the most sensitive part of her breast, drawing closer and closer, leaving hot spots where the kisses were soon replaced with cool air as Beca's talented mouth traversed lower.

The brunette began placing soft kisses on Chloe's slick lips, it may have been an awkward move but it elicited a small moan from Chloe, spurring Beca to lick the entire length of her girlfriend. Chloe shuddered and impulsively ran her hands through Beca's thick hair, tangled her fingers in the brunette locks, begging for more.

Beca attended to her pleas and clamped her lips around the swollen bud of her girlfriend's clit. It was now the subject of Beca's insistent sucks, licks and kisses and Chloe moaned at every move, marvelling at how talented the smaller woman was with her mouth.

Beca's tongue continued to surround Chloe's sex, and as the redhead let out a quivering moan, she teased Chloe with one finger. When she had her girlfriend moaning loudly, she soon added another and quickened the pace of her thrusts.

"Fuck," the older woman moaned, clutching tighter onto Beca's hair.

"I love you," Beca unsteadily whispered as she looked up to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

Chloe felt her toes curl and cramp as her entire body felt as if it were pulsing and exploding, it wasn't just the expert touching. It was how Beca's words worked together to tease her brain and body at the same time.

"Come for me," Beca begged, taking the nub of Chloe's clit between her lips and applied a gentle sucking pressure as her fingers curled and deeply fucked Chloe.

The redhead moved her hands to Beca's back and dragged her nails up to the shoulder blades, leaving hot trails as her hips bucked uncontrollably.

"Shit..Beca, Beca, I'm gonna…Beca!" she gasped as her body pursued every moment of pleasure Beca's mouth and digits could bring it.

The DJ slowed the pace of her thrusts and lightly kissed the inside of Chloe's thighs, leisurely making her way back to the redheads mouth, catching one last vibration before her moans subsided.

"I love you too," Chloe smiled, sweetly. In complete bliss from her bone-rattling orgasm, "Just give me a minute and then I'll repay the favour."

"There's plenty of time for that,"Beca replied, ignoring the eagerness that was rising between her center. "But you're probably hungry so how about we get ready and head out for some pancakes?"

"Sounds good to me," Chloe smirked.

"Looks like somebody is picking up on a few things!"

"You're such a goofball. Now c'mon, let's go and shower!"

"Only for you, my love," Beca winked, sauntering towards the bathroom.


	10. Invisible City

**Chapter 9**

"So this is what it's all about," Chloe nodded, completely engaged in her surroundings.

"Yeah. Central Park, the one and only," the brunette said as she strolled around the familiar area.

"Actually there are-"

"Baby, come on," Beca interrupted, "Not all of us went to college. You don't have to rub it in." Beca chuckled.  
"Wasn't gonna…" Chloe replied coolly."

They wandered through Central Park for two hours. Chloe was amazed at the beauty of it and how so much nature could be the centrepiece to such a city. Beca, having the seen the park countless times, was less astounded than her perky girlfriend, but nonetheless was excited to be the one to show her the city and just be in her company. Beca made sure to intermittently glance over at her girlfriend, making note of her transitioning features as she browsed the landscape ahead. She was truly an artform like no other.

After leaving the park they slowly made their way through a tiny portion of the city, completely engulfed in each other, oblivious to the Manhattan skyline that towered over them. Chloe was amazed at the sheer amount of street art, and artists, that occupied the streets. She observed each piece of graffiti as an art enthusiast would with a Richard Phillip's piece. Some may thought she was crazy, but Beca knew it was because Chloe had a peculiar gift of seeing the beauty in all that existed. They soon stumbled across eighteen miles of books, which was something that Chloe, an avid reader, had wanted to visit. Beca, who hadn't read a book since she was a freshman, was equally excited as her girlfriend to peruse the establishment.

"Okay, so we've been to the Met steps, the Palace, Central Park, Grand Central, and the Plaza. Where to go next, Serena?" asked Beca.

"Serena?" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah…She is a character in Gossip Girl, right?"

"Hey! Just because we visited a few locations from the show does not make me Serena."

Beca smirked at the redheads bewildered expression. "Okay, okay. Where shall we go next, Blair?"

"Y'know what I've always wanted to do?"  
Beca raised her eyebrow, waiting for Chloe to continue with instructions.

"To jump in a cab and and tell the driver to follow that car," Chloe said sheepishly.

"You can't be serious," the brunette grinned.

"Deadly."

"Well if it'll make you happy, let's go!" Beca said, dragging Chloe to a busy street.

It didn't take long for Chloe to hail a cab for the two of them. Beca opened the door for her girlfriend, knowing that the action would give her a few more seconds of not being incredibly embarrassed.

"Where to, ladies?" the gruff cab driver asked.

"Uhh…I-" Chloe stuttered.

"Take as long as you want, the meter is running," the driver laughed.

"To Lincoln Center, please!" Chloe squealed.

"What happened to follow that car?" Beca whispered.

"I was nervous about what he'd say…"

"Why Lincoln Center?" Beca said, taking her girlfriends hand into her own.

"I have no idea. I guess we could always see what's on, if that's okay with you," Chloe offered.

"Of course we can," Beca said with a sincere smile.

Chloe gently rest her head in the crook of the DJs neck and looked out of the window, taking the city in since she couldn't take it, or the brunette, with her. They only had another week together and the thought made Chloe's heart sink into her stomach. She wasn't going to dwell on the time they had left, she was going to try and make the most of those few precious days.

* * *

It wasn't long before the cab pulled up, the drivers rough voice shattered the silence they had shared. They made their way up to the box office, no words shared between them. Beca noticed that the harshness of the streetlights was ineffective towards the soft features of the redhead, and that was something she'd never seen before.  
"Hey, I've just got to phone Jesse. Would it be okay if you see what's on and I'll meet you up there?" Beca asked.

"Of course, that's fine. I'll miss you."

Beca smiled back at her girlfriend and quickly phoned Jesse, she needed this conversation to be over as fast as possible. She knew what he wanted and the DJ was also scared of what would happen when she inevitably accepted.

Just as the call ended Beca spotted Chloe bounding towards her, arms open.  
"I was only gone for a few minutes," Beca whispered into her embrace.

"I know, but I still missed you."

"I missed you too, did you find out what was on?"  
Chloe pulled away and nodded, placing a ticket in Beca's hand.

"You want to see an a cappella show?" Beca questioned.

"Yeah," Chloe shrugged.

"For serious?"

"Dixie chick serious." Chloe said straight-faced.

"I didn't think that was like a thing now, and really, Chlo? You've been hanging around with Aubrey too much."

The older woman shuffled her feet, "If you don't want to go then we don't have to, I can just get a refund or something."

"No, no. I'll go. It's just kinda lame…"

The redhead grinned and lead Beca towards the main entrance to the competition.

* * *

"You've got to admit that was pretty cool," Chloe exclaimed as they travelled the city.

"I'll admit it was a little cool, but those old guys seriously need to stop. It was supposed to be collegiate a cappella and I doubt they were still in college."

"I guess, but you still loved it," the redhead grinned.

Beca suddenly stopped outside of a coffee shop and sincerely looked at her girlfriend. The brunette took a deep breath before blurting out what had been on her mind the entire show.

"Do you maybe want to meet my best friend?"

"I would lo-"

"I mean obviously you don't have to, don't feel pressured or anything. He just really wants to meet you and I thought it could be a good idea…"

"You can stop babbling now, I was going to say I'd love to!" Chloe said.

"Oh thank God, because he's actually kind of in here," she said, looking into the coffee shop's window.

The entire meeting was made up of friendly banter and awkward small talk, mostly on Jesse's behalf. They ordered a total of six cappuccinos, three lattes, and one hot chocolate before realising it was probably too late to consume so much caffeine. After a few minutes of silence, Jesse decided to break it with a question that had plagued his mind all night.

"So, Chloe, is that your natural hair colour or..?"

"Dude, she won't even tell me that. She's not going to tell you," Beca taunted.

All eyes were back on Chloe.

"Excuse me, I just have to go to the bathroom."

Jesse looked behind him to check Chloe was out of earshot, "Are you sure you want to get involved with her?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Beca said, her now familiar smile fading.

"Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but it's a lot of effort."

"Yeah, I'm well aware, dude. I'm sure. I can't imagine being this happy with anybody else. It's completely crazy yet wonderful. She's only been here with me for a week but the more time I spend with her the more I crave. I find myself to be enigmatically wrapped around her. She's managed to throw parts of her light and wondrous self into the dark and dreary corners that have always surrounded me, yet she doesn't judge me for them. When I catch her absently staring off into the world I see a different side to her, I see her as how everybody else does in those few, precious seconds. Then like the flick of a switch, I see her as mine again. Whether it's the curve of her perfect jaw or the crease in her brow when she laughs, hell it could be the way her hair reflects the light but her eyes completely absorb it. Everything and anything she does, it pulls me in and in those moments I am 100% hers. I guess it's like when you finally see the stars and moon after the clouds clear and you've been waiting for that moment, or the bottom range of a bass guitar. Whatever it is, it pulls me in. She pulls me in. I really have no fucking idea what the feeling is, but I want to find out how it can develop and what she does to trigger it, and then I guess I don't because it's spontaneous and unknown and it's completely new to me. I just want to find out everything about her. If nothing else, I think this is the perfect start to being entirely and inexplicably in love with her."

"Don't let her go. That was totally like a speech from a movie, my friend. Look I've got to run, I wish you both the best of luck and tell Chloe I said goodbye," he said with honesty lacing his words.

Beca looked on as he picked up his things and left via the rickety old door, and Chloe looked at Beca as if she'd won the lottery. They were both aware it was more than winning the lottery, as the bond they shared was more than one in 175 million, it was genuinely a once in a lifetime connection.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter title - Invisible City by The Wallflowers**

**I am also very sorry about the wait for this chapter, the updates should be more regular from now on. I would also like to apologise for this chapter, I haven't really been feeling it but knew I had to upload something, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**


End file.
